I See Dead People
by LunaLovegoodx
Summary: A crossover between Twilight and The Summoning. Bella starts to see ghosts and has an episode with Charlie. WIll anyone believe her? What does Lyle House have in store for her?


"Bedtime!" said a voice behind me. I looked up to see Edward looming over me on the sofa. I was watching a rerun of Grey's Anatomy.

"Wait!" I said, putting up my index finger. The show was almost over anyways. Edward sighed, and then the TV disappeared as he scooped me up and I was staring into Edward's face. I watched his golden eyes as he studied me in his arms, concern washing over his features.

"You look pale," he said.

"I'm always pale," I said indignantly. Edward lifted a hand up and gently traced the dark purple circles under my eyes. He was right, I _was_ tired. Something had irked me; soft voices whispering in my ear at night while Edward had went hunting. I was glad he was back.

"Anything good this time?" I asked.

"No mountain lions, I'm sad to say, though I did find bears." he answered, carrying me up to my bed. He placed me on it and sat down on the other end. I crawled into his lap and leaned my head against his chest, inhaling his wonderful scent. He began to hum my lullaby and I fell into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up with a jolt. My entire body was shaking furiously and I was drenched in sweat. I had a nightmare, but I didn't remember anything except for a man saying whispering something like, "You're power, it is too strong. Unnatural," into my ear. I looked around the room, not seeing anything but a note on my bed. I looked at the time. 1:00. I picked up my flashlight and flicked it on, and lifted up the note to read:

**Alice called me and said it was urgent. I'll be back by 3:00. –Edward.**

I slumped back into my pillow and casted the note aside. I didn't think that I would be able to go back to sleep until Edward came. I swung my legs over the bed and stood up, steadying myself on the headboard. I walked into the hall and down the eerie steps, which creaked loudly. Suddenly, I saw a figure in the room. A dark shadow.

"Edward?" I whispered quietly. Goosebumps appeared on my arm and my spine tingled. The figure walked up to me, and I froze, not knowing what to do. It stepped into the moonlight emanating from the windows and I screamed. There was a little girl whose face was black and red, and she had no eyeballs. I stumbled back on my heels and ran upstairs, for once not tripping, and I ran into Charlie's room and glanced back seeing the girl speeding on after me. I fell on the floor as the girl got closer and closer. She reached out a hand and touched my face. Her hand went right through. I started to thrash and kick at her. Charlie had gotten out of bed and was watching me, horror-stricken. Didn't he see the girl? I thrashed wildly about until Charlie's arms restrained me. I started to kick at him to get off me, so that I could get out of there. The girl disappeared and I stopped.

"Sh-Sh-She j-just," I stuttered. "The girl! Didn't you see her? The little girl! And, she followed me up there and touched me but she passed right through me and then… she… she…" I couldn't bring myself to saying she disappeared. Charlie looked at me with confusion, then doubt, then sadness.

"Bella, there was no girl. Are you feeling alright?" he asked tentatively. "Yes, I am! There was a girl! There WAS!" I said passionately. "Her face was burned, and she had no eyes!" I continued. Charlie's face began to pale and he grabbed something off his nightstand that jingled. I was stamping my foot and restraining against his hold, but he clicked a pair of handcuffs onto me anyways.

"Easy there Bella," he said as I started to wildly restrain against him. I came into realization. Charlie didn't see the girl, and I was kicking against him. He thought I was crazy! I looked at the clock. It was 1:10. There was no way Edward would be able to get me out of this one. I began to plead, "No Charlie, I'm sorry, it's probably just stress," I was starting to worry about him. He held my shoulders and led me down the stairs again, into the eerie darkness. I began to panic. "No! Don't take me down there! Don't! You don't understand! They want to hurt me!" I screamed at him, trying to make him understand. I looked at his face. There was no sign of emotion there. He pushed me down the stairs, through the door, and into the back of his police car. I was sobbing hysterically as he drove, not paying attention to where he was taking me, because I knew. He was going to the hospital, where some stupid shrink would tell me that I'm crazy, and drug me.

We drove up to Forks Hospital, and he led me down the street. There was someone lurking by the door, winking at me. I blinked. The man came up to us and reached out to me again. Charlie didn't notice at all and walked right through the man. I gasped and started to pull violently from Charlie's grasp, but he wouldn't budge. I started shaking as he led me up to the door. My face flushed with humiliation as I saw people sitting down in the lobby. I put all my hair in front of my face and saw the receptionist give Charlie a startled look as we walked, well, I was stumbling, up to the desk. She quickly led us to a room and locked the door behind us. The room had a sink, a chair, a small table, and- oh god- a table with a bunch of straps. Well, crap! They were going to tie me up! Lovely. Charlie lifted me onto the table and he and the nurse started to tie me onto the table. I felt like a freaking mental that belonged in a loony bin. I tried moving, but the straps held me in place. Dammit! Tears began running down my face. "It's going to be okay," said the nurse softly, stroking my tangled hair. She went to the corner of the room and conversed in low tones with Charlie. I only caught a few words.

"Says she saw a ghost. Started to thrash around," was all I caught from Charlie. I listened to the nurse, "No one but- gonna have to ask him to come at night." What? The nurse strode over towards me. She reached under the table and opened a cabinet. I saw her lift up a syringe.

"This will make you feel sleepy for a while, okay?" she said. I shook my head.

"No, please, I won't do anything, I promise. Don't sedate me," I whimpered. The nurse nodded her head, and then headed over toward the office, locking Charlie in with me.

"Dad, what is she doing?" I asked, straining to keep the evident stress from reaching my voice.

"Calling someone. Bella, listen to me. When you talk to the psychiatrist, tell him the truth, don't resist. They're going to make you feel better," he pleaded with me. I nodded my head, but I knew I wasn't crazy. Charlie bid me farewell, and left the office. I sighed and stared at the ceiling for who knows how long when I heard the doorknob turn.

Carlisle strode into the room and took one look at me, and gasped. He looked shocked, but then smoothed out his features. Oh. My. Freaking. God. Carlisle was going to be my shrink? Huh, there's a great twist on things. "What happened, Bella?" he asked. He touched my forehead, which was caked with sweat and watched as I trembled from the shock of my apparitions. I considered my options. 1. I could lie and say I was sleepwalking. 2. I could tell the truth and since he's a supernatural being as well will believe me, or 3. I could tell the truth and since he's also a doctor he will diagnose me with some stress disorder. Hmm. I decided to go with one, which would ease Edward when Carlisle told him about me.

"I don't really remember, actually. I just remember I had a horrible nightmare." My voice lowered as I shakily recounted my story in nightmare form. "I just remember I was with Edward in the meadow, and then, Edward leaves me, and a little girl comes up to me." Violent tremors ripped through my body. Carlisle began to run his hand over the straps holding me to the table and swiftly undid them. I sighed with relief and sat up, getting dizzy and almost falling over onto Carlisle. I began to sob.

"I want Edward," I whispered it so low that no one but a vampire could hear me.

"What did she look like?" asked Carlisle.

"Her face was burnt. It was black and red with no eyeballs," I whispered. I wanted Edward. I wanted to nuzzle into his jacket and smell his aroma and I wanted him to tell me that everything was alright.

"Okay Bella, now tell me the truth, where did you see this girl?" asked Carlisle. Damn, He figured me out. Well, if you are a horrible liar, lying to a 300-year- old vampire with enhanced senses _and _a psychiatric degree, he will obviously figure you out.

"I- I woke up from a nightmare. I went downstairs for a cup of water. She- she chased me up th-th-the steps a-and I ran into Ch-Charlie's room. She was attacking me, I swear! I wasn't trying to hurt Charlie!" I was breaking down now.

"Okay, that's enough Bella," said Carlisle. "I-," he was interrupted. The door swung open and a black- haired man came in. He had a rather ugly face, with a large nose pointing up.

"Dr. Cullen, you should not have unstrapped Ms. Swan, she was becoming violent," he sneered, gasping as he saw me sitting with Carlisle on one of the two occupied benches.

"She was not being violent, and she agreed not to hurt me, Malcinius," said Carlisle smoothly. Malcinius's lip curled and he went over to me.

"Miss Swan, did you struggle as your father tried to restrain you?"

"Well, yes but-," He cut me off smoothly.

"Then you have a right to remain strapped, should you not?"

"No, because-,"

"Dr. Cullen, please place Ms. Swan's restraints back on."

I had it with this guy.

"LISTEN! I ONLY attacked him because I was asleep. I remember waking up with his arms around me! I had a horrible nightmare!" I said. Malcinius's eyes widened.

"A viable form of schizophrenia, is it not Carlisle?" He asked Carlisle. SCHIZOPHRENIA?! ARE YOU MOTHER EFFING KIDDING ME?! I wanted to scream at him, but I held back, biting my lip.

"I do not believe Ms. Swan has schizophrenia," said Carlisle simply. "Perhaps it is just stress taking its toll on her. Don't you have exams next month?" He asked me.

"Yes," I answered.

"See Malcinius, she and my son, Edward are both studying for these exams very hard. That must have stirred up the nightmares," he said logically.

"Ah, I've heard of your son, Dr. Cullen. Isn't he going out with Ms. Swan currently? I understand that you don't want her to be diagnosed with anything," said Malcinius, faking sympathy. He continued, "Of course, that makes you unreliable to diagnose her with any mental disorder, you can be sure to leave that up to me. Now, lets see what we have here..."

**Okay, so how was I? I think mixing the Summoning and Twilight was a great idea. Next stop, Lyle House. I'm sorry for not going on. I haven't had any motivation. All you Summoning lovers, you know what Bella is. Thanks to the awesome Rose(abroadwaylvr) for revising this lovely story and giving me ideas!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
